Kristy Thomas
Kristin "Kristy" Amanda Thomas (born on August 20th) is a main character in The Baby Sitters Club ''books by Ann M. Martin. Kristy made her first appearance in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea. Kristy is the creator and president of The Baby Sitters Club. Kristy was born on August 20th in Stoneybrook, Connecticut at 4:00AM. Kristy is 13 years old and is in eighth grade at Stoneybrook Middle School. Personality Kristy is known for her leadership skills and great ideas, which include The Record Book, The Notebook, and Kid Kits (along with others). Kristy is bossy and loud, which she attributes to having three brothers. She developed her tomboyish nature and love of sports possibly from growing up with no female siblings, which is probably what made her uninterested in clothes, boys, and makeup. In addition to her club responsibilities, Kristy coaches a softball team called Kristy's Krushers, created for kids who are too young for Little League, not good enough for Little League, or too scared or shy to try out for Little League. Kristy hates squirrels, blood, cabbage, when people chew with their mouths open, changes, and snobs. Especially snobs. She might hate when people chew with their mouths open but often does it herself while eating Claudia's junk food at their meetings. She thinks beauty pageants are sexist. Kristy likes to know what's going to happen, as revealed in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea, when her mother announced her engagement to Watson, and Kristy was bursting with questions and curiosity. She was wondering where they were going to live, if Karen and Andrew would live with them and more, and she hated not knowing everything. She likes to be in charge and is a real leader. She is organized, bold, self-confident, and optimistic. She loves little kids and baby sitting. Kristy loves the movie ''Ghost Busters, as revealed in Book #9 The Ghost at Dawn's House, when the members of the BSC were having a sleepover, and she said she wanted to watch Ghost Busters. Kristy doesn't like clothes shopping, but she loves money and selling things. Kristy doesn't like when other people think of great ideas before her. She played a lot of mean tricks on Shannon Kilbourne in Book #11 Kristy and the Snobs, showing that she can have somewhat of a devious side. Kristy's bossiness and big mouth often get her into trouble, but she makes friends easily because of her outgoing nature.﻿ Kristy reveals at the beginning of Claudia and the Bad Joke that she has never been hit in the face with a pie, but it is definitely one of the things she would love to do. Family She had never moved until Book #6 Kristy's Big Day. She has three brothers - Charlie, Sam, and David Michael--17,15 and 8, respectively. Her father left the family when David Michael was just a baby, leaving their mother Elizabeth to raise them on her own. Kristy's mother later marries a divorced millionare named Watson Brewer in Kristy's Big Day. The Thomases move across town to Watson's mansion. Kristy gains stepsiblings in the process : Karen Brewer (age 7) and Andrew Brewer (age 4), along with adopted Vietnamese sister Emily Michelle Brewer (age 2). Emily Michelle comes into the family later on, in Book #24 Kristy and the Mother's Day Surprise. Kristy's grandmother on her mother's side, Nannie Thomas, moves in then to look after Emily Michelle while everyone else is at work or school. Watson already had a cat, Boo-Boo, and the Thomases brought their collie dog, Louie Thomas, with them, but he died in Book #11 Kristy and the Snobs. In Kristy and the Snobs, the family got Shannon Thomas-Brewer, a Bernese mountain dog puppy. Karen and Andrew already had their two goldfish : Goldfishie (belonging to Andrew) and Crystal Light The Second (belonging to Karen). Karen sometimes brings her pet rat, Emily Junior (named after Emily Michelle) with her while she and Andrew are visiting their father. (They alternate between their father's and his new wife and their mother's and her new husband.) Kristy's family is pretty wild and crazy, but Kristy loves it because it's never boring, and there's always something going on. Kristy and her family live on McLelland Road. The Thomases used to live on Bradford Court. Kristy is close with her mother and brothers and often baby sits for her stepsiblings, along with David Michael and Emily Michelle. Kristy especially loves her house when Karen and Andrew are visiting. Kristy, at first, didn't like Watson very much, but soon started to open up to him. Her mother dated other men before Watson, and Kristy was afraid that if she was nice to them, they'd marry her mother. She was afraid of change. Kristy never sees her real father, and he doesn't even write or call or bother to make any contact whatsoever with his kids. He even forgets his kids' birthdays. The Baby Sitters Club Inspired by her mother's often desperate seach for baby sitters, Kristy created The Baby-Sitters Club so parents could reach a bunch of reliable sitters simultaneously. She also came up with the idea for Kid Kits in Book #3 The Truth About Stacey. Kristy really cares about The Baby-Sitters Club and works hard. Her mother helps the club make the advertisements. Kristy has helped The Baby-Sitters Club, such as with a problem, on more than one occasion. She will do anything to keep the club from falling apart. At meetings, Kristy wears a visor and sticks a pencil behind her ear. She sits in Claudia's director's chair during meetings. Kristy solves problems, gets ideas for business, calls meetings to order, usually calls Emergency Club Meetings (although, on some occasions, other club members have called emergency club meetings), makes sure the dues are collected on Mondays, and makes sure everyone has been reading The Notebook. Kristy often eats Claudia's junk food at meetings, rarely turning it down. After moving across town to Watson's, she is driven across town to meetings by Charlie (who charges them for both there and back only 50 cents) and sometimes arrives late to meetings or is the last to arrive. Kristy's favourite baby sitting charges are David Michael, Emily Michelle, Karen, Andrew, and regular Baby-Sitters Club clients Jamie Newton and Lucy Newton. Kristy likes to be business-like at meetings and won't let the other club members talk about things unrelated to business for very long. She often likes to answer the telephone when the first call of the meeting comes in, often using the excuse, "I'm the president!" Kristy was one of the four original members of The Baby-Sitters Club, the others being Claudia, Mary Anne, and Stacey. On the BSC: "We're a great group. I'm not bragging, I'm just being honest. We're all different, but our differences work together to bring out the best in each of us...which, of course, helps make us good baby sitters." Appearance Kristy is one of the shortest people at Stoneybrook Middle School, has medium-length brown hair and brown eyes. It is revealed in Book #10 Logan Likes Mary Anne that Kristy is the only club member who does not yet wear a bra. She doesn't like dressing up and wore her very first pair of shoes with heels in her mother's wedding in Book #6 Kristy's Big Day. Kristy has a style of clothing that her friends in the BSC call her "uniform." She doesn't wear a dress unless she has to, such as in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea when her mother forced her to wear one. She doesn't wear makeup, although in Super Special #2 Baby Sitters' Summer Vacation, she learned how to put on mascara. She wears t-shirts, turtlenecks, shorts, jeans, running shoes, and rarely skirts and dresses. Kristy sometimes gets dressed up for school dances. She has a baseball cap emblazoned with a collie dog that she wears often in honor of Louie. Friends Kristy was next-door-neighbors all her life with Mary Anne Spier and they were best friends and grew up together, along with Claudia Kishi, who lived across the street on Bradford Court. Kristy meets her friend Shannon Kilbourne in Book #11 Kristy and the Snobs, although, Kristy and Shannon were enemies for a long time. Kristy was jealous of Dawn Schafer and Mary Anne's friendship at first but eventually got over it. She missed Stacey McGill while she was back in New York City. Although Jessi Ramsey and Mallory Pike are younger, they too are Kristy's friends. She gets along with Logan Bruno because he also loves sports. She sometimes clashes with Abby Stevenson, but they remain friends. Kristy used to eat lunch with The Shilaber Twins for years, along with Mary Anne, until she started eating with The Baby-Sitters Club. Kristy and Mary Anne had a secret way of talking when they were living next door to each other. Kristy is sort of friends with Alan Gray, a boy who goes to SMS, who she says can be a pain sometimes but can be a lot of fun too. Kristy is also friends with Bart Taylor. Her friends believe she will be president of a big company some day. Talents * Rolling her eyes into the back of her head (The Summer Before) *Making goofy faces (The Summer Before) *Running garage sales (Book #11 Goodbye Stacey Goodbye) *Making money (Book #11 Goodbye Stacey Goodbye) *Running a business *Being in charge *Baby sitting *Solving mysteries *Playing pranks (Book #11 Kristy and the Snobs) *Sports (Book #20 Kristy and the Walking Disaster) *Coaching a sports team (Book #20 Kristy and the Walking Disaster) *Organizing things *Problem solving *Coming up with ideas *Advertising for The Baby-Sitters Club *Whistling really loudly to get attention from people Interests *Sports *Softball *Baby sitting *Coaching a sports team (Book #20 Kristy and the Walking Disaster) *Running The Baby-Sitters Club *Talking﻿ Nicknames *Kristin Amanda Thomas (used by her mother when she was mad at Kristy in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea) Likes *Claudia Kishi *Mary Anne Spier *Stacey McGill *Dawn Schafer *Logan Bruno *Shannon Kilbourne *Mallory Pike *Jessi Ramsey *Abby Stevenson *The Baby Sitters Club *Baby Sitting *Kids *Babies *Animals *Elizabeth Thomas-Brewer *Patrick Thomas (sometimes) *Charlie Thomas *Sam Thomas (sometimes) *David Michael Thomas *Watson Brewer (after awhile) *Karen Brewer *Andrew Brewer *Emily Michelle Brewer *Nannie Thomas *Louie Thomas *Boo-Boo (sometimes) *Shannon Thomas-Brewer *Alan Gray (sometimes) *Bart Taylor *Kristy's Krushers *Sports *Softball *Being in charge *Advertising *Selling things (Book #13 Goodbye Stacey Goodbye) *Money (Book #13 Goodbye Stacey Goodbye) *Janine Kishi (sometimes) *Mimi Yamamoto *Jamie Newton *Lucy Newton Dislikes *Not being in charge *Talking about unrelated things during Baby Sitters Club meetings *Crying *Snobs (Book #11 Kristy and the Snobs) *Blood (Book #11 Kristy and the Snobs) *Squirrels (Book #11 Kristy and the Snobs) *When people chew with their mouths open (Book #11 Kristy and the Snobs) *Cabbage (Book #11 Kristy and the Snobs) *Alan Gray (sometimes) *Janine Kishi (sometimes) *Watson Brewer (at first) *Patrick Thomas (sometimes) Romantic Relationships 'Bart Taylor:' Kristy's notable relationship/crush is Bart Taylor, the coach of a rival softball team, Bart's Bashers. They met and became friends in Book #20 Kristy and the Walking Disaster. Bart was over at Kristy's house in Super Special #7 Snowbound. Kristy and Bart often talk on the phone. Bart and Kristy both like each other romantically, but it didn't get very far. Bart had very strong feelings for Kristy and Kristy wasn't able to reciprocate his feelings for her. To see more of the relationship between Bart and Kristy, see Bristy. 'Alan Gray:' Kristy has a love-hate relationship with frenemy (friend and enemy) Alan Gray. She thinks he's a lot of fun and has gone to dances with him. He has a crush on her, but it is unknown if she feels the same way. Kristy also thinks he can be a real pain. To see more of the relationship between Alan and Kristy, see Kalan. ﻿ Relationships With Family SIBLINGS (BROTHERS AND SISTERS) 'Karen Brewer:' Karen is Kristy's younger stepsister. While Karen can be overly dramatic and overwhelming, Kristy loves Karen a lot. Kristy helps Karen and while Karen sometimes spooks Kristy with her stories (like in the beginning of Book #6 Kristy's Big Day), Karen loves her big stepsister right back. Kristy helped Karen prepare for the Little Miss Stoneybrook beauty pageant in Book #15 Little Miss Stoneybrook...and Dawn. And, while Karen was upset that she lost, Kristy gave her a hug and wiped away her tears and comforted her, like any good big sister would. Kristy loves when Karen is visiting and misses her when she's at her mother and stepfather's house. Kristy tucks Karen in bed and reads her stories. Things are always even more exciting and crazy when Karen is visiting and Kristy loves that. Karen trusts Kristy. Karen often copies Kristy, like what she does, what she says, and really looks up to her. When Kristy did something bad in Book #74 Kristy and the Copy Cat, Kristy didn't want Karen to find out about it and start thinking Kristy was a bad person, revealing that Kristy cares about what Karen thinks of her. To see more of the relationship between Karen and Kristy, see Karsty . 'Andrew Brewer:' Andrew is Kristy's younger stepbrother. Since Andrew is quiet and shy and Kristy is loud and talkative, you'd think they wouldn't get along. Andrew loves Kristy a lot and Kristy loves him right back. He had trouble opening up to her at first (because of his shyness) but when he did, they got along great. Andrew really cares about Kristy and Kristy cares about Andrew. To see more of the relationship between Andrew and Kristy, see Kandrew. 'Emily Michelle Brewer:' Emily Michelle is Kristy's younger adopted sister. Kristy loved her sister right from the start and Emily Michelle loves Kristy right back. Kristy is willing to play Emily's favourite game, Shark Attack, with her, and Kristy let Emily Michelle make a collage in Book #45 Kristy and the Baby Parade. To see more of the relationship between Emily Michelle and Kristy, see Kemily. 'David Michael Thomas:' David Michael is Kristy's younger brother. Kristy loves baby sitting for David Michael and helps him out (such as in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea when she helped him when he was locked out of the house and made him lemonade). David Michael may love bugging and embarrassing his sister, but he loves her. To see more of the relationship between David Michael and Kristy, see Dristy. 'Charlie Thomas:' Charlie is Kristy's older brother. Charlie got Kristy's silent signals in Book #11 Kristy and the Snobs, which means he understands her. Charlie kicked Kristy's foot under the table in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea. Charlie offered if Kristy would like to play football in the Hansons' backyard with him and Sam, showing he likes having her around and that they have a common interest in sports. In fact, Kristy's brothers (and the fact that she grew up with no sisters) are the reason for Kristy's love of sports since she grew up around it. Charlie drives Kristy to and from Baby Sitters Club meetings for a fee of 50 cents (not 50 cents there and 50 cents back but for both there and back, just 50 cents). To see more of the relationship between Charlie and Kristy, see Cristy. 'Sam Thomas:' Sam is Kristy's older brother. Sam doesn't mind playing football with Kristy and even hang out with her. While it can be assumed that Sam is jealous of Kristy (see Sam Thomas), he loves her a lot. Sam often plays practical jokes on Kristy, which shows that he likes her. (Sam teases the girls he likes, romantically or unromantically.) Kristy practically has the catch phrase of "Sam, you're a rat!" because she often says it. To see more of the relationship between Sam and Kristy, see Kam. Gallery Sqk.png 11, Kristy and the Snobs.png|Book #11 Kristy And The Snobs. 1r, Kristy's Great Idea.png|Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea. PortraitKristyThomas.png|Baseball Kristy. 1, Kristy's Great Idea.png|Original Cover For Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea. bsc49.jpg|BSC Mystery #25. bsc the truth about stacey funny quote.jpg|Kristy Funny Quote To The Baby Sitters Agency In Book #3 The Truth About Stacey. <3 bsc0.jpg|Book #38 Kristy's Mystery Admirer. 6, Kristy's Big Day.png|Book #6 Kristy's Big Day - Original Cover ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Thomas Family Category:Brewer Family Category:BSC members